Eight Days a Week
by Tsaiko
Summary: Big sisters. Gotta love them. Especially when they suddenly announce that they just happened to mention to your best friend that you're gay. A series of short stories that follows the consequences of one little revelation.
1. It's a Monday

**It's a Monday**

Rating: PG, angst   
Pairing: Ken/Davis (eventually) 

The disclaimer dance: I do not own Digimon, pretend to own Digimon, or think I own Digimon. Digimon and all its characters are copyright of their repsective owners which is not me. I am not making any money off of this fanfic. It for my (and others) sick amusement. 

Author's Notes: This is the first short story in a series of eight. One for each day of the week and then an epilogue. The days go Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, Saturday, Tuesday, Thursday, and then then epilogue. Eight days a week. Mostly this focuses in on the interaction between Davis and Jun. If you have any nifty ideas for chapter names, let me know! I like song lyrics the best. 

* * *

Davis had had a bad day. 

For one thing, it was Monday. Which meant an end to the weekend, school, not seeing Ken until Friday, and two tests that Davis had barely studied for. The hours had crawled by as Davis had chewed on his pencil and wracked his brain. Even though he took his time and had double-checked all his answers, Davis was left with a feeling of failure. 

The worse had been after school, when the bell had rung and students were clearing out. A group of boys, only three this time, had decided to try and corner Davis on his way home. It had started out as insults, but had quickly turned to physical threats. 

Davis had worked hard to keep his secret. At the very least, he was ambiguous enough that most people were never really sure which way he swung. It was a plan that had worked well over the years. 

That wasn't good enough for some of the boys at his school. This had lead to a number of fights. Sometimes the boys won, and Davis found himself dragging himself home bloody and bruised to hear his mom scold and his dad lecture. They didn't know, just thought he was prone to getting in trouble. Davis preferred it that way. 

More often though, Davis won and it was the other boys that came to school the next day sporting black eyes and broken noses. He'd gotten in loads of trouble, had been labeled a troublemaker by the teachers, but had also gained a reputation as being someone you didn't mess with. 

The fight had been in his favor today. The three guys would think again before trying to hassle him. Still, Davis had his share of bruises. A punch here, a well-placed kick there, scratches where one guy had used his freakin' fingernails: all ached as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. 

It seemed to take an absurdly long time to get the keys in the lock and the door open. All Davis wanted to do was play some video games, eat dinner, do his homework, and then go to bed. He heard someone moving around in the kitchen and hoped it was Jun. He so did not need a lecture from his mom. 

"Hey brat." Davis sighed in relief. It was only his sister. 

"Hey yourself." He flopped down on the sofa leaning his head back as far as it would go. The TV wasn't on. Good. That meant he could still claim it for the rest of the afternoon without having to fight Jun for it. 

Jun came around the corner and saw Davis going back to the sofa from the TV and the Playstation. "I have the TV." 

"No you don't. It wasn't even on," Davis replied as he picked up the controller and flopped down on the floor. Jun was about to argue the point when she saw the bruise that was beginning to form on her brother's cheek. 

"Got into a fight again, huh?" 

"Yeah." Davis watched the loading screen for his game. "Just some guys. Same old reason." 

He hadn't meant to tell Jun that he was gay. It had just come out during one of their arguments. If Davis remembered correctly, he had said something along the lines that he was more likely to get a date with Jun's current obsession than Jun was. His sister had seized upon that statement and had forced a confession out of him by sitting on him until he told her he really was gay. "Don't worry about it. I took care of it." 

"I just bet." There was a pause as Jun settled herself beside he brother on the couch. Davis glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but then ignored her when she didn't say anything. "Davis, why didn't you tell Ken you were gay?" 

"What?!" Davis stared at his sister in open-mouthed shock. From the direction of the Playstation music signaling the death of his character played on unnoticed. 

"Why didn't you tell him? I tell my best friend everything," Jun stated. Davis already had an idea where this conversation was going. 

"How do you know I haven't told Ken I was gay?" 

"Well, I saw him on Sunday down at the cafe where I work. I was just about to close and he was there, so we started talking. I mention that you were gay and he was totally surprised. So I was wondering why you hadn't told him." 

Davis knew he couldn't beat his sister with the Playstation controller; the cord to the controller just wasn't long enough. That didn't stop him from trying. The Playstation jerked forward a good six inches before the cords prevented it from going any further. Jun was already off the sofa and across the room. "You told him? Jun has all that hairspray rotted your brain?" 

"Why are you getting mad at me? You're the one who never told him. He's only, like, been your best friend since forever." 

"And you just outed me to him. You see how all the other boys treat me." Davis pointed to the bruise that was even now beginning to turn a sickly purple color. "He's got a black belt in Judo. Ken will kick my ass." 

"No he won't. This is Ken we're talking about. He's too cute to be violent." 

Davis had thought that about other friends. Well, not that they were too cute to be violent but that they were enough of his friends to understand. He'd found that those who had known him longest reacted the worse when they found out. 

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to my room. You can have the TV." Davis threw the controller down, grabbed his books, and stalked to his room. Jun watched him go and then turned the TV to her favorite show. 

"Moron. You didn't even ask what Ken said when he found out." 

* * *

It's a Monday   
1/8 of a series   
By Tsaiko   
© 2003, Tsaiko 


	2. Wednesday's Child

**Wednesday's Child**

Rating: PG, angst   
Pairing: Ken/Davis (eventually) 

The disclaimer dance: I do not own Digimon, pretend to own Digimon, or think I own Digimon. Digimon and all its characters are copyright of their repsective owners which is not me. I am not making any money off of this fanfic. It for my (and others) sick amusement. 

Author's Notes: This is the second short story in a series called Eight days a week. Mostly this focuses in on the interaction between Davis and Tai with a little bit of the plot coming through. I mostly focusing on the characters while trying to actually keep a plot going in the background. If you have any nifty ideas for chapter names, let me know! I like song lyrics the best. 

* * *

Davis knew something was up. 

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Tai's apartment watching TV. Tai was currently across the street picking up the Chinese take-out he had ordered earlier. It was Wednesday, and there was nothing really good on TV. Davis was entertaining himself by flipping through the channels as quickly as possible. 

It was a school night. That was Davis's first clue that there was more to this than just hanging out. None of the Digidestined did anything on school nights unless it couldn't be helped. It was a rule even the older kids who no longer had classes stuck to. The only reason Davis was here was because Tai had promised his parents Davis would be home by 10:30 if Tai had to personally walk him there. 

If that wasn't enough to make Davis suspicious, there was the fact that he and Tai were alone. Matt was Tai's sometime roommate, always there except when band practice or touring made it impossible. Davis knew for a fact that Matt was in town. He wasn't sure he believed Tai's explanation that Matt had something else to do tonight. 

Giving up on the TV for entertainment, Davis flopped back on the floor. He wondered if he should have even come here. On one hand, all of this was making him nervous. Something was up and he didn't know what. 

On the other hand, Tai (well, Matt actually) had a Playstation 2, which was much better than his plain, old Playstation at home. Davis decided that whatever might happen was worth a chance at being able to play it. 

"Davis, come help me with the food." Davis scrambled to his feet, turning the TV off before throwing the remote onto the couch. He hadn't heard Tai unlock the door. Now the older boy was trying to juggle keys and food while holding the door open with one foot. Davis opened the door all the way and grabbed two of the bags. 

"Think you got enough to eat?" Davis said as he dug around in one of the bags he held. His search produced an eggroll that he triumphantly shoved into his mouth as he turned towards the kitchen. 

"I wouldn't have to get so much if you didn't eat so much. Just put the bags down on the floor. We'll eat in here," Tai replied. Obediently Davis plopped the bags down in the middle of the floor. Then he looked at Tai with the eggroll still in his mouth. 

"I dofh noth eaf tath mufch." 

"Davis, you eat more than Chibimon sometimes. I've seen you," Tai said. He put his own bags down and went to the kitchen to find plates. 

"Do not." 

"Do to." 

"Do NOT." 

The petty argument was abandoned in favor of the food. Soon both of them were too busy stuffing their faces to talk. Despite Tai's words about Davis's eating habits, he was the one who ate the majority of the cheap Chinese take-out. If Izzy were here, Davis knew he'd make some comment about Tai trying to make up for all the health food his mom had forced on him as a child. To date, Izzy was the only one brave enough to attempt to eat Tai's mom's food. 

"Davis?" Tai turned his name into a question. Davis looked up from the rice he was devouring and made a questioning noise. "Are you still getting hassled at school?" 

"Yeah. Sometimes," Davis said once he'd swallowed. 

"Has it been worse lately? Did something happen?" 

The younger boy cocked his head to one side thinking. Other than the fight over a week ago, there really hadn't been any trouble. It had been a surprisingly uneventful week on that front. "No. Actually, it's gotten better lately. I guess they decided they didn't like getting their ass kicked so much." Here Davis grinned. "Why?" 

"You've been wearing your goggles a lot lately. Kari noticed," Tai said. Davis's hand automatically touched the goggles on his head. To this day they were still one of the best gifts he had ever received. "She said you only wear them when something's wrong." 

"Kari noticed?" This got a smile until lightning quick, Davis's mood turned more solemn. He slid the goggles off and held them in his hands. He fidgeted with the straps, adjusting their length even though they fit just fine. "I wear them a lot sometimes. They help me think, make me feel better." 

"I know what you mean," Tai said. Davis grinned, knowing that Tai did know what he meant. It might be hard to explain what he thought and how he felt to others, but Tai always understood. 

"So if it's not the fights, what's up? Why the goggles?" Tai asked. Davis shrugged, not really sure himself why he had been wearing the goggles so much lately. He just felt like he needed something to make him feel better. "Does it have anything to do with Ken?" 

"Huh? What?" Davis's head came up from the rice bowl so quickly it was a wonder he didn't suffer from whiplash. "How do you know about that? Did Ken say something? What he'd tell you?" 

Tai laughed, ruffling Davis's hair with one hand. Davis swatted at it. "Paranoid aren't you? Kari was talking with him on Tuesday. Ken mentioned that you hadn't shown up for the thing you two do every Friday. He was worried because you didn't call. Which got Kari worried because she knew you were wearing the goggles. Which got me worried because Kari kept telling me that something was wrong with you and no one knew." 

"So do you want to talk about it?" 

"No." Davis slid the goggles back on, running his hands through his hair. "I don't want to talk about it." Tai rolled his eyes recognizing one of Davis's stubborn moods. 

"Fine. But don't just ignore you friends. We're here for you, okay?" 

"I know." Davis flopped back on the floor staring up at the ceiling. 

"Fine then." 

"Fine." 

Tai started flipping through the TV stations while Davis stared up at the ceiling. In fifteen minutes, the old Godzilla movie they had planned on watching would be on. Until then the two sat in comfortable silence. 

"Hey Tai. What would you do if someone you thought you really knew turned out to be totally different?" Davis asked quietly. He didn't look at the older boy when he spoke. Just continued to stare at the ceiling. 

"I don't know. I guess it would depend on what they were hiding. And why." Tai looked at Davis. "I mean on one hand, you didn't tell us. On the other hand, we're still your friends." 

"Mmmm." The sound was neither an agreement nor a disagreement. Davis closed his eyes as he thought. 

"Davis?" 

"Look, the movie's starting." 

* * *

Wednesday's Child   
2/8 of a series   
By Tsaiko   
© 2003, Tsaiko 


End file.
